A Puppet of a Puppet
by NicolaDarkness
Summary: oneshot-Stuck together in a cave in the middle of the storm never goes well when your stuck with your teammate. but can love be found? SasoDei. rated M for lemon! yoai warning: dont like, dont read!


**A Puppet of a Puppet**

The soft glow of the flames from the small fire threw dancing shadows across the walls of the large cave. The rain pelted against the ground outside its entrance and lightning flashed before being followed by a loud clap of thunder. But the sound was but of a mouse compared to the loud, angry voices of the occupants of said cave.

"It's your fault we got stuck in this cold cave so don't go complaining to me about it un!" Screamed a rage filled Deidara at his stoic, as always, partner Sasori.

"I can't feel the cold brat so why would I be the one complaining when you are the one who's shouting." The red haired puppet replied coolly.

"Because now I have to spend the night stuck in a cold cave with an unfeeling bastard like you un!" the blond bomb specialist screeched back.

Sasori glared meaningfully at his blond teammate who continued to rant about how much he hated him and wished he never got stuck with him. Sasori just blocked him out and closed his eyes as he leaned back lazily against the cave wall.

There mission was a simple one: go to the sand village and scope it out before reporting their findings to Pein. But they hadn't seen the storm until it was almost on top of them and so would have to stay in this cave until it all blew over.

Another flash lit up outside and another growl of thunder followed in its wake. It didn't look like the storm was planning on stopping anytime soon. Sasori let out a sigh as he let the idea of being stuck in a cave with the loud mouth he had for a partner sink in, needless to say he wasn't currently too fond of it.

"I hate you so much un!" Deidara shouted as Sasori tuned back into the rant. "Why can't you just go rot like a good piece of dead tree un?!"

"_That's it!" _Sasori thought as he launched a punch at the blond which connected to his stunned partners face, sending him flying across the cave and into the wall at the opposite end.

"What the hell un!!" the blond shouted as he pulled himself from the floor and glared in hatred at the now smirking red head across the cave.

"Well that shut you up for all of two minutes." Sasori retorted cockily, he was going to make this brat squirm as much as he could while the storm raged outside.

"You asked for it un!" the blond shouted as he charged the puppet but his attacks were easily dodged by his wooden partner who all the while wore a sinister and proud smirk upon his crafted face.

Sasori chuckled as his brat tried in vain to hit him, but his moves were so slow and clumsy that even an elephant could have dodged them without breaking a sweat. The puppet master then had an idea slink its way into his head that made his smirk widen and his eyes to sparkle with a sinister glee. He then, after dodging another of Deidara's punches he grabbed his balled up fists, one in each hand and pinned them above the blond teens head while using the rest of his body to pin him to the nearest cave wall.

"W-what the hell are you doing?!" Said the blushing blond who was shocked at his partner's sudden counter move.

"What's the matter brat," said Sasori smirking and then bent his head down to whisper in the blonde's ear. "I thought you said I asked for it, so aren't you going to give it to me?"

Deidara's face flushed scarlet at the low seductive tone that is partner had used and it sent his heart pounding like mad that he thought it bight jump right out of his chest. Ever since he has first met his partner the two had always been at each other's throats, mostly because of their different views on art. But that was what drew him in. He loves the idea of being able to have someone who would always be there with him, even if it was just to argue over whose art was better.

He never did get on with anyone in his village which is why he left it. For a long time all he had was his art, but then he got drafted into Akatsuki and met, _him_. He was his opposite in every way: quiet when he was loud. Serious when he was funny. Cold when he was hot headed.

But they say that opposites attract right?

Deidara struggled against the chains on his wrists but could not break the puppet master's hold on them. Sasori chuckled at the blonds futile attempts to break free of him. He had notice the way his partner looked at him when he thought he wasn't paying attention and he knew the blond had developed feelings for him. Personally, Sasori thought that it would be to quiet without the blond here anymore and so while he was around he may as well have some fun with his brat while he still had him.

"J-just let me go Sasori un!" Deidara pleaded as he tried to squirm away once more, but failed once again.

Sasori ignored his teammate's pleas and pulled his head back to lock eyes with the blond which made his smirk widen even more. He knew what was to come, very soon he would be killed and by his own grandmother no less! He had dreamt of his death a few months ago and he didn't like to be kept waiting because of the limit his life now had on it. So in the time he has left, he would do one good thing in his life and change the fait of someone else's.

He was a puppet master through and through. This is what made the young brat before him now so appealing, he was easy to control, just like one of his puppets.

"On one condition." Sasori said abruptly and Deidara's eyes widen at the new gate of hope that had opened before him, just as Sasori knew he would.

"What is it un? Tell me un! Anything you want just let me go already un!" the blond rushed out, the excitement he felt at being free overriding his embracement at his current position.

Sasori smirked even more causing Deidara to pale somewhat at the look in his teammate's eyes. What ever he would ask for, Deidara was sure that it wouldn't be something he would like. Sasori knew he had already won; the strings he had mentally attached to his brat were to strong for him to break. There was no escaping Sasori of the red sand.

"Simple really, I want you to open up and spill all the guts you got out to me." Stated Sasori while Deidara almost exploded with embracement.

"W-well, un..." the blond stuttered.

Deidara wanted to be let go but it meant confessing his feelings for his captor who would certainly reject him and rejection was one thing that Deidara couldn't take twice. He slowed his breathe and closed his eyes before taking a deep breathe that would sentence him to ether humiliation or loneliness, but he just had to. He would do anything to be out of this situation and back to fighting with his fiery comrade. It was the only time that he felt Sasori cared for him and it was the only way he could see to express his feelings for the cold hearted man.

"Fine Sasori, you win un." He started and took one last breath before he confessed. "I've been in love with you since the first moment I laid eyes on you ok un!"

The sound of chuckling reached the blonds ears but before he could ask what was so funny he felt smooth, cold lips crash against his own. His eyes flew open in shock to see that the love of his life was actually show affection towards him. Deidara felt like he was floating on air and closed his eyes wishing for the dream to never end.

Sasori smirked into the kiss as he felt the blond finally respond to the kiss, pressing his warm lips to his own icy ones. He then pressed his whole body firmly against Deidara's which made a small moan come from the blonde's mouth and into his own.

Sasori was by no means an expert on human psychology but he knew that that was a good reaction he just got from the blond and so took the opportunity to stick his tongue through the bomber's open mouth. This caused the blond to release another moan of pleasure as the tongues dances together in a battle for dominance that Sasori obviously won.

Keeping their mouths fused together, Sasori released Deidara's hands which moved to the back of his head to fist themselves in his tangled hair. Sasori moved one hand to grasp the blonde's waist tightly while the other unbuttoned the clock that symbolised them as Akatsuki and then tossed it on the floor behind them next to the fire which was still burning to give the cave light apart from that of the storm outside.

Sasori then mimicked the same motions with his own clock which revealed his carved chest to the cool air inside the cave. He then tried to remove Deidara's T-shirt without breaking the lip lock, but this was soon impossible as he found out and so he reached into his pouch and sliced the shirt open with a kunai.

Amazingly he managed to not cut the blond who was still trying to get the upper hand hover him in his mouth and seemed oblivious to his new lack of clothing even as Sasori flung the shreds of shirt on the pile of cloak by the fire. But it seems the blond decided to notice just as Sasori slipped the zip of Deidara's fly down.

Deidara widened his eyes and tried to break the kiss for fear of fainting in embracement, but all was silenced as the trousers were torn from his legs and were tossed aside while Sasori slammed the blond into the wall. Deidara gasped at the sudden act of roughness but soon felt the lower parts of his body catch up to what was going on react happily to it.

Sasori kissed the blonde's swollen lips even harder, deepening the kiss as pulled the blonde's boxers down to the floor where Deidara quickly kicked them away as he brought one hand back to Sasori's velvet locks and the other to explore the smoothness of the puppet master's chest.

Smirking at the blondes new found boldness he decided to test it by moving his cold hand down Deidara's lower abdomen making him shiver under his touch before he hovered teasingly over the blonde's manhood before taking it in his cold palm causing a moan of pleasure to erupt from the blonds throat.

Sasori then started to move his hand around the warm appendage causing more moans to come from the blonde's mouth. Sasori's smirk widened and moved his hand to his own trousers. He then unzipped his own fly and manoeuvred his own manhood so that it was free of both his trousers and boxers but the said peaces of clothing were still clinging to his body.

He then pulled Deidara's legs apart and said blond rapped them loosely round his waist. Sasori was in complete control at the moment, just as he always was, but for a split second as he moved his manhood into position beneath the blond he wondered how the brat would react.

Without any sign of any outward hesitation Sasori thrust himself into the blond who lead out a cry of pleasure. With the reaction he wanted gained, Sasori repeated the motion over and over again causing more cries of pleasure from the blonde who by now was thrusting in sink with him and his own throat would growl at the feeling inside his own body to signal its pleasure at the act.

Soon Sasori felt a pressure curling like a tight not in his lower abdomen and he quickened the pace which Deidara soon caught up to and with one final thrust he released himself into a blond who cried out into Sasori's mouth which remained fused to the blonde's own.

Sasori let out a sigh of pleasure as he fell onto his side, cradling Deidara so he didn't hurt himself in the fall. The two finally let the other breath and both lay on the caves cold floor panting, Sasori still keeping his manhood inside his brat. Sasori then pulled his cloak over the two of them and Deidara snuggled into Sasori's chest for warmth with a content smile on his face.

"Brat, just so you know it's too late for you. You're already my puppet." Sasori said but it fell on deaf ears as Deidara had already fallen fast asleep in his arms, this caused Sasori to smirk and close his own eyes to get some rest of his own.

"And my greatest work of art...." Sasori mumbled as he fell to sleep with his beloved brat of a puppet in his arms.

* * *

**Hey hope you all like it!!**

**this is my fist attempt of a yaoi so be nice! ^_^**

**Rate and review pweeze!!!! XD**


End file.
